Child of Destiny
by Silver Phoenix Quill
Summary: A thrilling Tale of Deseption, Deceit, alittle bit of humor, some romance and Danger abound. And a Hyper active Ermine. Harry gets new Powers, new characters. What more could you want from two Teens?


Hey, Phoenix Quill here! Well how bout that! My First story! Yes, please don't go to hard but I would like reviews. Thank you now On with the Story!  
  
Disclaimer: No . .sadly I do know own Harry Potter . . . if I did Sirius Black would STILL be alive and Kicking! * Pout * Instead Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Remember . . . ' ……' are THOUGHTS and " . . . . . " are SPEAKING  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One: Shocks Abound ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A fifteen-year-old boy sat in his room reading a crisp thick book. The gold lettering on the side read "Practical Defensive Magic" and it will be used in the class Defense against the Dark Arts. This boy was a wizard and a Famous one at that. This boy had round glasses, wild hair and a lighting shaped scar, and his name was Harry Potter. The book he was reading was a gift from his ex-professor Remus Lupin, from last Christmas. The only reason that Harry could stand to even look at the book was because he was dealing with Sirius' death. At first he had taken it very hard but was dealing with it okay now. After he punched his tear soaked pillow till the wet stuffing fell out. Harry found punching the pillow was always good stress reviler. Harry had buried himself in his books and memorized each of them.  
  
Since He was reading he did not notice the owls that arrived. Each fluttering and landing in his open window. Hedwig hooted and dragged Harry's attention away and the other two owls hooted as well. Hedwig moved onto the dresser holding her cage. The great horned owl and the Tawny owl stayed at the window looking around. Harry grinned slightly and moved taking the packages and letters from all three owls. Two of the letters he recognized he grinned. One was from Hogwarts and one was from Lupin. The one from Lupin was his usual, glad-to-hear-your-alright letter. He then lifted the unknown letter and sighed in relief as on the back of the envelope read in Big letters "O.W.L." It was his Wizard report.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
We are pleased to present you with your Ordinary Wizarding Level results. Your results are as following:  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology: Acceptable  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Congratulations on your test results.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wisarding Examinations Authority  
  
Needless to say, Harry was shocked. Well, he wasn't suspecting to pass Snape's class Potions, and Trelawney's class Divination with high markings. 'Snape isn't going to like these marks . . . I wonder if he can loathe me anymore than he does . . .' Harry thought to himself as he stared down the Potion's grade. He then sighed and pushed it aside, pulling next the Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to ask you something, we really need to discuss in person so if you could find the time to meet me at Mrs. Figg's House tomorrow at 10:00 am that would be wonderful. Tell your relatives, if they ask, that you are going for a walk. See you there.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry could not wait to go just to have something to do other than read the same books over and over again. But he was also curious as to what Dumbledore wanted. Harry who was still Ecstatic over the OWL's could not sleep, he just continued reading until he fell asleep.  
  
In his Dream, Harry was in a clearing in a forest. The sound of echoing wings from the frosted trees, then the sound of a creature moving from the trees around him, Harry could say he was slightly scared. Then out of the forest through what appeared to be a tunnel in the brush, a flash of gold nearly caused Harry to blink. Then as the creature emerged from the darkness, four sturdy paws pressed into the frost-covered grass. The fur was Black, but not the unwelcome black more of a homely darkness. The brilliant gold mane surrounded the face of the lion, the wings also a black in color hung slightly from the shoulder blades. The great beast took a few more steps toward Harry as if sizing him up for battle, but nearly sat down with a solid thump. And in a sudden swoop over Harry's head a whitish silver phoenix landed on a branch near the lion's head. The phoenix sat proud and strong as the lion sat looking strong and full of wisdom. Harry tried to speak opening his mouth to do so, but the Phoenix spoke before him.  
"Welcome to Sanctuary Of Solitude, Harry Potter," the Phoenix spoke slowly through his beak. Harry was taken back, he tried to talk but the Lion cut him off.  
"Child of Destiny . . ." the lion said solemnly, Harry's faced paled.  
  
~*~ To Be Continued ~*~  
  
Phoenix Quill: Whoa! Already done! Want more? What do you think Draconia?  
  
Draconia: More? But my hands are cramping! Do they know how hard it is to write with a quill as fast as you talk? But I guess we can work at it . . .  
  
Phoenix Quill: OH stop whining . . . Start writing . . . the next chapter will be up ASAP! Or I will make you use the Detention Pen!  
  
Draconia: EEP! * Runs of to write more *  
  
Phoenix: See ya in chapter two! 


End file.
